Surviving
by half-as-pretty-twice-as-drunk
Summary: Nikki has a past she isn't proud of. Her ex-boyfriend Jason has gone crazy.Her and Tom are finally happy, their relationship is going smoothly, but Jason plans to change that. Nikki/Tom. Nikki/Josh.


**Nikki has a past she isn't proud of. Her ex-boyfriend Jason has gone crazy, and has plans to kill her. Her and Tom are finally happy, their relationship is going smoothly, but Jason plans to change that. Nikki/Tom. Nikki/Josh.**

**Might leave this as a one shot, drop me a message if you'd like me to continue!**

Nikki walked into school with a broad smile on her face, as she did every morning. She walked on ahead of Tom, desperately trying to hide any hints of a relationship, or a love blossoming. They would be the talk of the staffroom. Neither of them was ready for that.

She arrived in the staffroom, on time as usual. Checking her pigeon hole, Nikki noticed a small brown envelope with her name scrawled across the front in tall, thin letters.

_Nikki, I told you I'd find you. I always find you. Now, you will pay. You will pay for leading me on, for everything you did to me._

_Jason_

Her stomach churned, anxiety filling her from head to toe. Nikki's hands shook, causing her to drop all the paperwork she was holding.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath, gathering all the papers in her arms and beginning to stand up.

"You alright?" Tom gave a slight laugh, helping her collect the few papers she left on the floor.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Tom." Nikki smiled. Whenever Tom spoke to her, she felt at ease. Happy again, no matter what had happened. But this time, she wasn't happy for long.

She knew he would come sooner or later, but why now? Why when she's at her happiest?

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tom asked, pulling her to one side, away from the view of the other teachers and passing pupils.

"I'll be fine. Promise. See you at home." Nikki placed a firm kiss on his lips. Wow, she could sound convincing when she wanted to be.

...

"Is Josh at football again tonight?" Nikki asked Tom as she rummaged through her handbag for the front door key.

"Yeah, then he's going to some party at Lauren's." He smiled. "Nikki, the door's already open?"

"Did you forget to lock it this morning?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, making him laugh.

"Course I didn't, I guess I need to get the lock fixed…" Tom swung the front door open, and became breathless.

The whole room spun around Nikki as she fell to the floor next to him, whispering his name as he lay unconscious.

"I told you I'd find you. I always find you."

…

"Nikki Boston?" A female nurse emerged from the double doors Nikki had been staring at for the last hour.

"Yeah," She stood up. "So? Is he going to be ok?"

"Mr Clarkson's injuries are rather severe, I'm sorry Miss Boston, but chances of survival are slim."

Nikki's legs gave way; she collapsed to the floor as tears rolled down her cheeks.

…

The same nurse emerged from the same double doors an hour later.

"Nikki, could I speak to you for a second?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do…I'm afraid, Mr Clarkson didn't make it."

…

"Are you sure you will be alright to drive?" The nurse asked, her blonde hair swaying in the wind.

"I'll be fine. I just want to go." She sighed as the woman, named Julia, walked away.

Nikki watched, she waited until there was no one in sight, and she cried.

"How could you Tom?" She whispered, trying to hold back the tears for just one moment. "How could you leave me?"

…

"Hi Miss Boston, you alright? Looking for Josh?" Lauren asked, smiling sweetly at her English teacher.

"Could you please get him for me Lauren? It's an emergency." Nikki stood in the doorway as she went searching for him through the rooms full of Waterloo Road pupils.

"Josh!" She heard her shout his name repeatedly. "Josh, Nikki wants you. She said it's an emergency!"

"You alright Nikki?" Josh asked, emerging from the living room, a bottle of coke in his hand.

"Josh…it's your dad." The words barely exited her mouth. Nikki was still in shock. Traumatised.

"What about dad? Is he ok?" Josh asked. She gave a simple two word answer. He's gone. Josh's coke bottle fell to the floor, the glass smashing on the concrete driveway.

…

Just another Monday morning. Two days later.

"Are you sure you'll be ok today?" Nikki asked Josh as she stepped out of her small cream and black mini.

"I just wanna get back to normal. It will be better if I can just get my head in some school work, take my mind off it all. See you later." He waved at Nikki, walking off into the main entrance to the school.

…

"Nikki, have you see Tom?" Michael asked as she walked into the staffroom, late.

"Well, considering we sleep in the same bed every night, you'd presume I had, wouldn't you?"

He was silent, trying to process what he'd just heard.

"Nikki, are you ok?" Michael asked, placing his hand on her shoulders. She shrugged his bony hands off her. She didn't want to be touched by anyone, she didn't really want any contact with any other human being apart from Josh.

"No." She walked off to make herself a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" He enquired, flicking the kettle on after she'd filled it up.

"He's gone Michael. He's dead." She would cry, but tears wouldn't fall. She had to be strong, for Josh.

…

Nikki lay awake that night, restless. Endlessly trying to close her eyes and just get a good night's sleep, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. Josh lay awake in the other room, crying, desperately wishing his dad would just come back through the front door as he always did. But he wasn't going to. This was real. He was really gone.

"Do you blame me?" She heard his voice, echoing in her head.

"Of course I don't."

"You do. You think it's my entire fault. Yell at me Nikki. Tell me how you feel."

"You left me Tom, you just left me. You didn't even warn me, you didn't prepare me for living without you." Finally, tears fell from her eyes. She needed to cry, but she couldn't in front of Josh. She had to be the strong one now. The one that held it all together, but Nikki just wasn't ready for that. "I need you Tom, I can't live without you."

"Nikki?" Josh whispered, standing in the doorway of her room. "Can I come in?" He sniffed.

"Of course." She beckoned him in, sitting up in bed.

"I don't know what to do without him either. You don't have to be strong for me Nikki, I'd prefer it if you just cried with me." He sat in front of her, eyes swollen from the tears he'd cried all night.

"I miss him Josh." She whispered.

He flung his arms around Nikki.

"So do I, Mom."


End file.
